In prior art, as a battery pole of an electronic cigarette and an atomizer of the electronic cigarette are connected with each other by adopting threads, the threads need to twist many circles to assemble the battery pole into the atomizer or disassemble the battery pole from the atomizer, and thus the assembly process or the disassembly process is inconvenient to achieve. In some electronic cigarettes, a battery pole is buckled with a corresponding atomizer, and the battery pole and the atomizer are usually an integral structure respectively, so that the battery pole and the atomizer are inconvenient to assemble or disassemble. Besides, it is difficult to produce the battery pole and the atomizer that respectively have complicated structures.